


Get To Know You

by kirogaraii



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Absolute Zero, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirogaraii/pseuds/kirogaraii
Summary: Neg Piedpiper is obviously a godless man for enthusiastically becoming the dark lord's bard and servant, but he becomes even more painfully nosy with a few drops of wine in his system.
Relationships: Iwamine Shuu/Nanaki Kazuaki (Original), Neg Piedpiper/Wallenstein
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Get To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Psst this takes place in a specific AU that's thoroughly explained on the blog kazushuu on tumblr. Shortly put: Neg works for Wallenstein as an entertainer (and company) and to train his mysterious summoning abilities, so they live together in Wally's castle.

The gothic design of a demon’s castle felt a lot more grand, a lot more warm, and a lot more welcoming, when it’s interior began to light with the orange flames of candles, and the smell of roasted meat in sauces, wine, and fruits that you’ve never seen before danced in the air.

Yes, without a doubt, this is one of the most pleasant times of his stay at Lord Wallenstein’s abode. In just a few weeks, Neg Piedpiper’s life has turned from dull and uninspired, to enchanting and... flavorful.

Like a starry-eyed child, the bard, born a farmer’s boy, ate only half of his delectable dinner, and already moved on to the dessert.

And the demon on the other end of the dining table watched. Cupping his own face, elbows prepped, and smiling.

“I am beyond delighted that you’re enjoying yourself, Piedpiper.” he lulled. “And the cooks I’m sure are too. It has been so long since they’ve gotten to show off their skills.”

He thought the other looked beyond adorable, trying really hard to eat slowly and politely, but eventually giving in to munching and actually tasting the food with his tongue. Such ferocious moves made Neg burst out of that shy shell that he has cooped up himself in for so long.

“Mm!” he hummed before swallowing to answer, “Please tell them that the food is wonderful, sir!”

“Yess…” Wallenstein let a fang show through his grin, “And which of these is your favorite tonight?”

Neg smiled sheepishly and looked over the plates before him. Luckily there is never too much of anything, but still enough choices for Neg to find something he’s in the mood for. Meat, potatoes, yuck-  _ vegetables _ ...A lot of these things seemed more diverse and experimental than anything he’d ever seen in the villages he came to visit. Wallenstein sure prided himself in his lack of culture, and instead accepted all. Neg pointed with a finger at the portion that he ate almost entirely,

“Whoever thought of melting cheese on top of roasted potatoes must’ve been a genius.” he chirped, “It’s so good.”

“Ah, yes, I see…” Wallenstein chuckled, “So cute.”

Neg could never tell how sincere Wallenstein’s suavely phrases were, but his cheeks turned red at every single remark like that… Although, with the wine that was now in his system, that redness didn’t seem to fade.

“And what about the sweet things that you’re so fond of?”

Kazuaki’s eyes glimmered again, he leant about in his seat, “Ehehe, yes~ the cake is really wonderful. It’s juicy, the chocolate. I didn’t think you could make chocolate cake that’s  _ not _ dry…”

“It must be the cherries that give it a special wetness.” Wallenstein sighed, “I am fond of those as well. Cherries. Bitter and sweet, and the color and texture never disappoints.”

The gentle smile didn’t fade from Neg’s lips even as he pushed the plate (with a few bites of cake left) away from himself. “Ahh. I’m stuffed. I feel like I won’t be hungry for a week now… But I feel guilty about not finishing everything...”

“Don’t feel guilty. There is no way, well, no way for a human to eat everything here in one sitting and survive. I might be a horrendous and materialistic beast, but recycling is a fundamental part of nature, therefore...Everything that’s not eaten in this castle, ends up as dinner for the beings outside these walls.”

Neg was a bit surprised by that. Or at least, intrigued by the answer. “Huh...you’re very kind, your highness!”

“Don’t pity me…” Wallenstein smacked his lips, “I am being purely practical. There is no kindness in doing what’s solely convenient to you at the moment, right? I am evil, after all.”

“Heh.” There was a cheeky look on Neg now, “Every time you feel the need to establish that, I feel like you’re not really all that evil, Wallenstein.”

“Hoho, do I need to prove myself to you?” he raised an eyebrow, “Or is the wine getting to you, little thing?”

Neg eyed the empty wine glass next to him.  _ Whoops _ . “Eehh...Do you know how much I drank…? I didn’t keep track…”

Wallenstein didn’t bother holding back his laughter, “You’ve got to keep track of that yourself, minstrel! If you rely entirely on another person, you’ll die faster than a pig in a slaughterhouse. Especially when you depend on the most sly and mischievous being known to man.”

“...Uuu…I’m sowwy…” Neg tilted the glass in his hand, “I really wonder now though…”

Wallenstein rolled his eyes at how his brilliant life lesson went completely unnoticed. He  _ is _ drunk though, so he shouldn’t bother getting pouty at someone so disoriented. “Hmm. Perhaps three? Or four rounds? You seem oddly fond of wine. I didn’t expect that.”

“Is that a lot? I don’t know. I’ve never drank before I got here...But mm, yes, I think I got tricked by the nice fruity flavor and forgot that it’s alcohol along the way…”

“You really are weak to sweet things…” Wallenstein gazed warmly. “...You are what you eat, after all.”

That last comment seemed to fly over Neg’s head. He thoughtlessly loosened the blouse collar around his neck. “Ah, that reminds me…

Have  _ you _ even eaten tonight yet~?”

Wallenstein went silent for a moment. The completely relaxed aura stiffened, but he continued as indifferently as he could. “Well, you know me. I never eat dinner. All I need to consume to sustain myself is the essence of life itself, sweet, sweet souls.”

“And meat!” Neg objected. “You like to eat meat! I learned that!”

“Hmm...well, yes. Raw meat, warm blood...it is hard to balance, being practical and materialistic at the same time.” Wallenstein chuckled, “You cornered me this time around, minstrel.”

Neg prepped his elbows against the table, mimicking how Wallenstein confidently gazed at him just a minute ago. “You’ve been watching me eat the whole time, I wanna turn now… Hey, hey, Wally, I’m sure you’d like to eat  _ this! _ ”, he reached as far as he could with his hand to point at the mostly untouched pork roast on the table.

Wallenstein blinked slowly. “...In...teresting.” But Neg wasn't wrong. Even if he never felt hungry for it in his life, food still tasted delicious to some extent. He smirked at the other’s dumb straining attempt to push the huge platter closer, and lifted his own finger. A green fog appeared around the plate of pork, and forced it all the way across the table to Wallenstein. “I’d like to warn you though, me eating is not nearly as adorable and pitiful as yourself.”

“Oi there~ You’re always very beautiful, your darkness~” Neg chimed. From the look of his face, he clearly wasn’t fully aware of the words he’s saying. But Wallenstein scoffed it off. Most of it.

“...Um, now you have the whole roast in front of you. Are you gonna cut it?”

“Why should I?”

Wallenstein replied.

“We’ve got hands for a reason.”

And there in the blink of an eye, the handsome count’s face distorted, widened into a shape that a human skull shouldn’t be allowed to be in, the gloves on his hands ripped apart as forth came long burgundy claws, picking up, and in one bite with a couple dozen teeth, the hunk of meat disappeared, in the depths of Wallenstein’s throat.

His snout closed when he audibly swallowed, and exhaled the leftover smoke.

When Neg’s heart skipped one beat, Wallenstein was back to normal. His gloves weren’t even ripped. He picked up a handkerchief, and daintily cleaned the corners of his very normal lips. Untouched, as if that scene was nothing but the memory of Neg’s fantasy.

…

What the hell.

Literally.

“...A.” Neg’s mouth gaped slightly. He gawked at the timid figure ahead of him.

Wallenstein opened one eye, “...What?”

“...Th...Tha...That…” He stammered quietly,

“That’s...so horrible...I, I feel like I’ve been punched in the face. How do you...How did that…”

Wallenstein seemed pleased. He continued to bluff and wipe his lip.

“Do that again!!!”

And then stopped. “...Huh.”

Neg looked overjoyed. His face flushed red, clasping hands together. Spit landed on the table cloth, “That was so fuckin’ COOL! It’s so gross! It’s like one of those Hallow’s Eve decorations! It-It just disappeared?! The whole thing! Did you even taste it? Holy shit!”

Wallenstein stared, blank.

“Yoo! I thought your goat legs and the horns were all there is, and that you’re totally human otherwise, I dunno, cause you’re like a sexy succubus so you’ve got to appeal to humans, but you can actually give yourself more?! You looked like a wolf! Or, no, a lizard- uh, a mantis! Like a cow, but gross!”

Neg stood up from his seat and nearly reeled over, his head suddenly felt like it was half-full with water. He continued to march around the table with wide, doe eyes.

“N-Neg-” Wallenstein whimpered. The drunkenness in Neg’s walk was too comical, but he had no chance to amuse this fact when the bard’s feet tripped over one another, sending Neg down to the floor.

But before the man could break his face on the tiles, his fall was cut short by something grabbing roughly at his blouse back. He grunted.

He’s been lifted upwards, back to his feet, by Wallenstein who suddenly appeared right behind him. It took Neg a moment to find his balance again, supported by the shorter man who awkwardly held him by his sides. He finally turned around, red as ever, grinning from ear to ear.

“Waaaahaha...I got so scared!” Neg sang.

Wallenstein glared at him with a very unique look on his face, namely shock and confusion. He felt the need to say something, but Neg cut him off again.

“I hope I don’t vomit- You saved my life! Hey! Thank you! How did you do that? You were all the way over there just now…”

“Reflex.” he muttered. “Things like teleportation become second nature, when you’re a demon sorcere-”

A grunt was squeezed out of Wallenstein’s throat when Neg suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you so muuch! You’re so  _ cool! _ ”

“...I prefer  _ ‘hot’ _ , but…”

He was still rattled by everything that happened so fast in these few seconds. Wallenstein shook his head and held onto Neg’s arms, ready to push him away at any second, “H-Hey, if you’re going to vomit, then aim for the floor at least, not my hair.”

Neg let go of the other, but took a hold of his wrists along with it. He continued to smile, his tone shifting almost melodically. “Your monster look is so cool! Really! Can you do that again? Please? I’ll sing you a song! I’ll kiss your sho- hooves? You have legs sometimes, but I can kiss either?”

“How...very intimate you are.” But well, Wallenstein hasn’t resisted much, so clearly that was little of an issue. He looked the other in his stupid eyes, and the chocolate crumb on the corner of his mouth. “I truly didn’t expect you to...show such enthusiasm. Hmm, w-wait, do you really just want to see me with a monster head? Is that enough to please you? That’s too simple of a wish for a demon. I’m almost offended.”

“I wanna see!”

Neg insisted, holding the other’s hands between their chests.

“...So cute.”

Wallenstein uttered hesitantly. But above all, he was intrigued. And pulling Neg farther away from the table, into the rather open space of the room, he commanded him to keep some distance.

Neg let go of his hands, and hugged himself instead. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging with excitement now.

“Prepare to feel astonished, my minstrel.”

This time the change wasn’t instantaneous. Wallenstein avoided the curious eyes, and instead focused on his own body. It wasn’t a transformation. It wasn’t like his body morphed and grew, it looked more like the empty space around his dainty human limbs was uncovered by invisible sheets, and piece by piece the humanoid form...was replaced.

In just five seconds, in the place of a decorated but somewhat frail lord, stood a quadrupedal…animal? Neg has only seen such animal once before, but he thought the size was comparable to a moose.

No matter how much he put his artistic mind to it, he couldn’t possibly find a way to describe it-  _ him _ . The hind legs were hooves, the front seemed more like claws covered in fur, the body had an elegant shape to it and looked flexible, unlike a cow or a dog, and more like a cat, of all things. But the tail was of an ox, maybe a lion to continue the cat comparison. The wings were still forming as he watched, bat-like. But they could bend, and the claw at the arch seemed more like that of a dragon?

The body was lined with a layer of  _ fluff-  _ that is, majestic and gritty fur. Neg could feel his heart throb in his ears, but continued to analyze.

That which he caught a glimpse of for that one second, Wallenstein’s head. He was familiar with the horns, which only largened in size, maybe in the curliness or something, and the very  _ cute-  _ that is, droopy and furry ears. Like a cattle, too.

The head shape was the most interesting, that what Neg tried so hard to compare to something but couldn’t back then. It wasn’t quite as sleek as a dragon, but not as wide and mushy as a cow. It was unique. In the end, it was anything but human.

He in total was purplish in color. Like the various shades of a bruise.

Aside from the bright golden rings on his horns, which Wallenstein seemed to value very much. And with one sophisticated violet eye, he stared ahead at the minstrel.

“...Oh my God.”

“Don’t say that or I’ll burn to ash.”

Wallenstein still spoke in his regular voice. Maybe a tad louder, considering his throat was...everything was much bigger now.

“Will you really?! I-I’m so sor-”

“No, that was a joke.”

Neg slowly began to thread forward. Partially out of his natural human instinct to be wary of predator-shaped things, and partially to avoid tilting over again. Much to to the demon’s surprise, he looked relatively calm despite that.

“...So, this...is this like your ultimate form or something?” Neg asked.

“If you’d like to call it that. Truth be told, this appearance is the default for me.” Wallenstein shifted his weight from one side to the other. “Not the utmost default, because a demon’s essence and sentience is the form of demon spores. But as a living and breathing creature, what you’re seeing right now, is how I’d look like if I didn’t bother putting on something more... _ relatable _ to you.”

“Hooh…” Neg took in every word, step by step getting closer. “I thought it was the other way around. That you’re sexy, but you can become a monster to a-assert dominance or something.”

_ Ouch _ . “In a way that’s accurate too. When it comes to asserting dominance, size and shine is very much the defining factor. Right afterwards is power. Those things are usually comparable.” He went off without meaning to, “...Unless you’re a walking birth defect and your physical size doesn’t match your strength. Like the one in front of you.”

Neg stopped. “...Huh? What do you mean?” he asked with a frown, “You’re a birth defect...?”

Wallenstein lowered his head, realizing his mistake. “W-Well, that’s the most blunt way to put it.”

“Does that mean you’re too strong for your own good?”

“N-No! The opposite! I’m s...I am at least A+ on the strength scale, I am strong, and unlike most, enhanced by sorcery. If my size had to reflect that power, I’d fill this entire room.”

Neg looked far up into the ceiling. “...That’s kinda tall.” Then back at the moose sized Wally. “...But you aren’t? So you’re...stunted?”

Wallenstein’s head sulked almost depressingly. “I shouldn’t have explained it.”, followed by some incomprehensible demon gibberish.

When he lifted his head again, the blond was right in front of him, eyes still darting from place to place. Wallenstein scoffed, “Well, you’ve seen enough, haven’t you? I don’t want to give you a heart attack just yet. I am certain that your heart is at its limits at this rate.” he continued, closing his eyes, “Seeing a demon up-close causes every human a sense of dread, let alone in the ‘raw’ form. It took you a while to get adjusted to Noctoshezar itself, therefore I don’t expect you to get used to seeing  _ this _ . I value your mental health, it is crucial to you, if you want to learn the art of summo-”

He stopped running his gums when a pair of two small hands cupped the sides of his head. Wallenstein opened his eyes to Neg...in awe, and drawing patterns in the fur.

“S-So...So fluffy…”

“ _ ‘Fluffy’? _ ” He looked down at the human with some cross of pity and concern, “Either you are drunk beyond saving or have lost your mind after just a few weeks of living here.”

Neg smiled, but the heavy breathing, and sweat dripping down his face became more prominent. “I mean, y-yeah, my chest feels tight...And I kinda want to cry, but the urge to pet you is equally as strong.”

Wallenstein blinked. Twice. He wasn’t aware of how his tail had slowly begun to wave from side to side...The gentle petting around his jawline made him feel oddly content.

“Do you have a...an, um...favorite spot?”

Shyness came through Neg, blushing.

“In what context are we speaking?” asked Wallenstein smugly.

“To be pet, dummy!” Neg giggled, “Like, under your chin, or behind the ears, or the back, like a horse…”

“Don’t you dare slap me like a horse. I’ll burn your head until you’re bald.”

“Do you like belly rubs?!”

But neither of them could wait for the answer, because Neg already began smoldering the furry head with rubs and scritches. Wallenstein screwed his eyes shut to avoid getting poked by the grabby hands. Trying to rationalize drunken Neg seemed to be an impossible task. The man had the attention span of a dog, and a child. An oddly brave and determined, dog and child, who seems to toy with the devil himself without batting an eye. And this didn’t seem to be solely an effect of alcohol. He had no choice but to let his servant and pupil...explore his body. After all, if they are going to work together for a long time, Neg definitely has to get used to this form. And if petting Wallenstein’s snout and brushing his dense fur was a way to do it, then that’s one way to do it.

...And his rationalizing aside...when Wallenstein stopped nitpicking about his pride for just one second...he felt more and more relaxed by this.

_ Something about being pet seems to enable a natural calming neurotransmitter… _

Wallenstein halted that grumpy thought.  _ Mm, shut up, brain, let’s just enjoy this appraisal. _

Neg seemed to catch on to the mood, and kept quiet for a moment. When his hands reached farther up to Wallenstein’s ears, and he had to stand on his tippy toes to grab a hold of them, the demon murmured something, and sank down onto the floor to sit with a loud thud. Or loaf on the floor, rather. Legs daintily bent.

Now that Wallenstein head was below him rather than above, Neg squealed and proceeded to feel around the horns. Well. Horns are horns. Not fluffy. Wallenstein’s tail lashed faster.

...Maybe it was a bit demeaning, but Neg suddenly was taken back to his hometown. His father mostly grew vegetables, ones that Neg can’t stand the taste of anymore, but there were also donkeys. He learned that donkeys are very...affectionate animals, and like many, have a particular place that made them relax in young Neg’s arms.

Neg placed his hands on Wally’s ears, pinching them between his thumb and the fingers, and slowly tugged at them up and down. Considering that he hasn’t been knocked back by a Blaze Kick yet, he felt confident in his petting skills so far.

And by golly he sure was. Wallenstein kept his eyes closed and swayed gently into his grasp. The most blissful of a demeanor that the minstrel has gotten to see him in so far. Neg grinned.

Slowly but surely, Neg gave in to the tiled floor as well. Fortunately it was warm as long as the hell’s creature was in the room with him. He sat down on his knees and continued the petting session.

“You still have your glasses…they’re really big now...” he mumbled curiously. Wallenstein’s voice was low and raspy now, obviously soothed “Yes. They, are not for decoration.”

“Huuh. For some reason I didn’t think a demon would have bad eyesight. Didn’t you say that you can heal yourself and even regenerate lost limbs?”

Wallenstein sighed, “Yes, but...let’s just say that some things about me are very special.”. Neg gave him an affirming hum. Wallenstein opened his eyes when Neg stopped petting his ears. He looked down curiously as his hands travelled again, and ended up fluffing up the mane around Wally’s neck.

“Waa…” Neg fawned as always, “...Although, it’s kinda matted. You need a  _ bath _ , my lord.”

If blush were visible from under the fur, Wallenstein would be red. “Don’t order me around, mortal.” ...but after a second, he asked self consciously, “...Is it really? That’s a problem. I’ve been caught up in introducing you to my land and the basics of sorcery that I lost track of some things…”

“Oh no. You need to take care of yourself, Wally! But if it’s any condolence, I don’t think I’m the freshest daisy in the garden either.” with a playful tone, Neg toyed with the devil once more. From the looks of it, and the constant redness on his ears, the bard has been getting more and more exhausted by the minute. He turned his face away to yawn.

“In that case I’ll schedule tomorrow to be a day of self care. Or at the very least a day to bathe and indulge in relaxation.” Wallenstein lifted his chin to allow Neg to scratch the spot better.

But to his surprise, Neg leant in and buried his face in the fur instead. “Hngh.” a pitiful sound came from the demon. Neg’s voice was muffled, “Goosh, you’re so warm...you’re like a blanket...with a heartbeat...and that smells like sulfur…”

The bard was completely enchanted. His arms wrapped around Wallenstein’s neck, just barely considering the width, and hummed some spontaneous melody into his chest. The demon felt just a bit overwhelmed, more uncomfortable by the position his neck is now forced in than anything. He growled for a mere second before stopping to swallow spit. Neg lifted his face away to smile with closed eyes at the other.

And in return, Wallenstein licked up his cheek.

The sudden wetness made Neg cringe, “E-Ehh?”

But the demon only seemed to chew with closed lips. “You had chocolate on your face. It’s been bothering me for a while. Hmm, the cake was good indeed.”

“Uu?” Neg frantically wiped his face with a sleeve. Being licked by farm goats wasn’t a pleasurable part of the routine. But it’s not like the boy could get hurt in this state. He gave the other a mischievous smile, and gave the snout in front of him a small lick too.

Wallenstein exhaled sharply. Watching the other giggle at him would’ve been demeaning if it was anyone other than Neg Piedpiper…

...For some reason. For some reason, Wallenstein amused himself in watching the other get rosy and giddy. For some reason, he felt a bit more at peace than usual, knowing that Neg was so determinedly charmed by almost everything Wallenstein had to offer. “...You know, Neg,” he began softly, “...I am somewhat glad that you’re not repulsed by this sight. Although I’d much prefer it if you felt the need to worship and admire me for my elegance, rather than call me cute and pretty...still, I am thankful for this.

...I hoped to prank you with the pork roast thing, and intimidate you, but if I knew that you’d be so enthusiastic about it instead, I would’ve showed you sooner.” more importantly, if he knew that he’d get pampered with pets and snuggles.

Neg gently leant in and pressed his cheek into the fur again. “Ahaha...I always thought demons are cool and epic...But you’re so nice and friendly to me, that I can’t help but see you as a darling…” He closed his eyes, muscles seeming to relax. “...I-I feel like you’re every descriptor at once, somehow...You’re intimidating, you’re hot, and you’re so gorgeous as a pseudo-human, but you can also be cute and fluffy...In appearance, and personality too...It’s amazing…You’re amazing, Wallenstein.”

Although he started the conversation, Wallenstein now felt a bit stunned. He lifted one paw and placed it on Neg’s back, who bent slightly under its weight. “...You’re a truly fascinating human, Neg. A very cute and fluffy, in appearance and personality, but also...somewhat mad, huh? You’re terribly afraid of death and pain, and yet you come so close to it, and never seem any more or less anxious.

...If it’s of any meaning…” Neg felt the Wallenstein in his arms shrink, “...I think you’re a gorgeous looking man as well.”

When Neg opened his eyes again, he was no longer cuddling into fur, but equally as soft brown hair. Wallenstein had taken on his humanoid form, and sat at an angle, while still keeping his hand on the other’s back.

If there was something every demon hated in common, it was to feel inferior. But Wallenstein did not mind this short minute. For just a moment, he felt safe in the soft arms of a man so childish and silly...who seemed unbothered by the grotesque parts of him...and only saw a friend.

...It felt...It made Wallenstein feel something itch behind his ribs.

Neg’s hug became firm, and then eased again. His chuckle lulled melodically in the other’s ears. “D-Do you really think so…? I’m, um...I’ve never been told that before...thank you…”

“I do.” He said as honestly as he could. “...I think I’m growing quite fond of you, my bard. I like you… So much that...”

Wallenstein began, slowly tilting his head. He pressed into Neg’s revealed collar, and planted a soundless kiss below his chin.

...While at it, he kissed his neck a second time.

...But after a few seconds of silence, Wallenstein hesitantly peeked up to glimpse at the other’s face…which was completely still and fast asleep. Neg was already breathing at a slow pace.

Wallenstein knitted his eyebrows and stared at the man. He was either totally wasted from four glasses of red wine, or a sloppy idiot. Both.

He let out a long sigh through his nose, and held onto the limp body for a while longer. It took a bit of concentration to teleport himself along with the drooling bard to the farther up floor, and lie him down on the silky bed, in Neg’s own room.

...Wallenstein wondered, if he even heard the last sentence that’s been said to him.

But being a nocturnal being, he worked in silence in the depths of the castle, and waited for morning’s return to meet his response. Oddly enough, he couldn’t get the taste of Neg’s skin out of his mind for all of these painfully slow hours.

* * *

“Yeah, the dinner was really good~” Neg chimed the next morning while tuning the biwa in his hands. He brushed over the string with a plectra to hear an undesirable note, and continued messing with the keys. “Hmm, my stomach kinda hurts...maybe I ate too much...but yeah, we were eating, and then...I went to bed, right? It’s already midday, sheesh I slept for a long time. Halt would beat me with his scarf if he knew that I laze around so much.”

Wallenstein twirled a crystal ball in his hand, and avoided looking at Neg. He bit his lip, and felt sweat form behind his bangs. There were bags under his eyes. “Y-Yes, but, um...Do you not recall something more, perhaps? Between eating and sleeping?”

Neg stopped to think intensely. “Hmmmmm…” he pouted his lip. “Hmmm…”

“Nay!”

Wallenstein’s glasses cracked, but expression remained stone cold. He put a hand over one of his oxen ears, and quietly concluded. “...I see, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heey thank you very much for reading! I guess I've been on a slight writing rush. Writing these two chaotic dudes is a lot of fun and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and feedback is always appreciated ^q^


End file.
